


Wants and Needs

by takemetoviktuuri



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kaneki, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Missionary Position, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hide, actual cleaning up at the end, fluff at the end, kinda i guess, voyeurism kink hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetoviktuuri/pseuds/takemetoviktuuri
Summary: hidekane smut with no real plot





	Wants and Needs

Kaneki groaned softly as his back hit the wall. His arms were wrapped around Hide's shoulders and his legs around his waist, their growing erections rubbing together in delicious friction. They were both moaning and panting into each other's mouths. 

 

"H-Hide, please..", Kaneki whimpered into Hide's neck. 

 

Hide smirked and carried the half-ghoul to the bed. He set him down and examined the boy. His cheeks were flushed pink and he was looking up at Hide with half-lidded eyes. Hide thought there was no more beautiful sight than this. 

 

Hide got onto the bed and crawled up to Kaneki, placing himself in between his legs and catching his mouth in a rough kiss. Kaneki moaned into his mouth and bucked his hips up into Hide, making Hide moan as well. 

 

Hide's hand slipped under Kaneki's shirt and he brushed his thumb over Kaneki's nipple, making the boy mewl softly. Hide smirked and lifted the shirt off Kaneki and threw it over his head, leaving it to be forgotten somewhere. Hide's hands explored the boy's chest and his mouth attached itself to one of the pink buds there. Kaneki was mewling and moaning as he placed one of his hands in the blonde hair. Hide licked a stripe up Kaneki's nipple and Kaneki moaned loudly.

 

"Hide, f-fuck, please, s-stop teasing me," Kaneki said, his cheeks even pinker and practically drooling. This just made Hide smirk.

 

"Hm, but you make such pretty noises when I do, so why should I?," Hide mused. Kaneki made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and choking. Hide smirked once again. His hands then made there way to Kaneki's belt. He undid it, pulled his jean off, and threw them in the same direction as the shirt.

 

There was a tent in Kaneki's boxers and a giant wet spot. Hide attached his mouth to where the wetness was and sucked. Kaneki moaned, curled his fingers into Hide's hair, and bucked his hips. Hide smirked as his mouth was still on his boyfriend's clothed tip. He licked at his tip once again before tugging Kaneki's boxers down. His cock sprung free. The tip was an angry red and had precum pearling and dripping. 

 

Hide licked up Kaneki's cock and swirled his tongue around the tip. Kaneki was almost crying at this point. Hide finally took all of Kaneki in his mouth, making him cry out and fist his hands in the blonde's hair. Hide bobbed up and down on the cock, purposefully making lewd noises as he did so. Kaneki was moaning and drooling all over himself. 

"H-Hide, fuck, I'm g-gonna," Kaneki warned. Hide took his mouth off of him and Kaneki whimpered at the loss of contact. Kaneki looked up at Hide with desperate eyes and Hide smirked.

“Can’t have you cumming so soon, now can I, baby boy?”, Hide hummed, lazily jerking off his boyfriend, being careful not to give him too much friction. Kaneki groaned and whimpered, desperate at this point for anything.

“What do you want me to do to you, baby?”, Hide asked huskily, applying a bit more pressure to his boyfriend’s cock, warranting a sweet moan from Kaneki.

“A-Anything.”, Kaneki whimpered out, thrusting into the blonde’s hand.

“Hm, you’re gonna have to be more specific, baby.” Hide said, circling the palm of his hand around Kaneki’s tip, smearing precum as he did so.

“I-I want you to fuck me.”. Kaneki said shakily, wanting so badly to cum now.

“Hm, well, maybe if ask nicely, I might.”, Hide teased, still languidly moving his hand up and down on Kaneki’s cock. Kaneki was getting beyond desperate at this point.

“P-Please just-ah-fuck me Hide, please. I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I? Please, I-I just wanna feel you in me, you always make me feel s-so good. Please, Hide.”, Kaneki pled, almost crying at this point, wanting to feel just anything other than Hide’s teasing strokes on his cock.

“Fuck, baby boy.”, Hide growled, before taking Kaneki’s lips in a hungry kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, but it didn’t matter to them, they just wanted each other.

Hide practically ripped off his jeans and shirt, throwing them to random places in the room, to be found afterwards. He was about to taking off his boxers, but Kaneki grabbed his hand before he could. Hide gave him a puzzled look.

“I want to do it.”, Kaneki said, peering up at Hide through his lashes. Hide honestly could’ve came at that sight alone. He looked at Kaneki and nodded. Kaneki then hooked his thumbs into the boxers and pulled them off in one swift motion. Kaneki then wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s pulsing erection, looking at it like it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Hide groaned at the contact. He then fisted his hand in Kaneki’s raven hair and jerked his head back, then bringing his lips to his ear. 

“Hands and knees, baby.”, Hide whispered smoothly into Kaneki’s ear. The smaller boy shivered and nodded. He crawled up the bed and got on his hands and knees, putting his ass in the air and his head in the pillows. Hide got up and walked over to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He then got back onto the bed, placing himself behind Kaneki. 

“I’m gonna prep you now, baby boy.”, Hide said, squeezing some lube onto his fingers. Once they were fully coated, Hide slipped two fingers in Kaneki. Kaneki moaned at the contact and shoved himself back onto Hide’s fingers. Hide scissored his fingers in and out of Kaneki, making sure he was fully stretched. Once Kaneki let out a loud moan, Hide knew had hit his spot. He pulled out his fingers and Kaneki whimpered.

“Be patient, baby.”, Hide said, opening the condom. He rolled it over his dick and lined himself up with Kaneki’s hole.

“You ready, sweetheart?”, Hide asked, stroking his hands over the sides of Kaneki’s chest, just across his ribs. 

“Yes-ah-Hide, please just do it already.”, Kaneki choked out, desperate for something, no; anything at this point.

“Hm, well, since you asked so nicely.” Hide said. He then gripped onto Kaneki’s slender hips, and slowly pushed himself into Kaneki. He was still for a minute, giving Kaneki time to adjust.

“I’m good Hide just-hng-move, please.”, Kaneki whimpered out, more than desperate now. That was all Hide needed to hear before in thrusted in sharply. Kaneki gasped and dropped his head into the pillows. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin, Kaneki’s moans and whimpers, and the occasional grunts and groans from Hide. Hide then grasped Kaneki’s hair and roughly pulled his head back, and leaning down to his ear.

“You’re so good for me, baby boy, so nice and tight. Imagine if everyone could see you like this, see how I make you. You moaning my name and drooling all over yourself while I’m pounding your ass. You being a good slut for me. Imagine if they could see. You’d like that though wouldn’t you? You’d like everyone seeing what a whore you are for me. What a good cockslut you are for me. Wouldn’t you?”, Hide growled into Kaneki’s ear, pounding into him at a merciless rate. Kaneki was almost crying at this point, so overwhelmed with pleasure at Hide’s thrusts and words. 

“Hide, I’m-fuck-close.”, Kaneki panted out, his arms and legs shaking and trembling. Hide then quickly pulled out of his boyfriend and flipped him over onto his back. Kaneki opened his mouth to say something, but a moan just came out instead as Hide quickly thrusted back into him.

“I wanna see your pretty face when you cum for me.” Hide groaned out, lifting Kaneki’s legs onto his shoulders so he could go even deeper into the boy. Kaneki cried out as Hide brushed against his prostate. Hide knew this was a good sign, so he stayed thrusting in that exact spot. Kaneki was drooling and almost crying now.

“Hide I-I’m gonna..”, Kaneki choked out, gripping at the sheets.  
“Yeah? Then do it baby.” Hide said against his neck. Hot white pleasure burst through Kaneki as he came in white stripes across his stomach. Hide couldn’t contain himself much longer after Kaneki, and came very shortly after. 

They were both panting messes as Hide pulled out. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and rolled off the condom, discarding it in the trash. He then rushed to the bath and grabbed a warm and wet washcloth. He came back and started to clean up Kaneki, wiping away the remaining semen from his stomach and hole. Kaneki hummed at the nice feeling of the warmness against his skin. Once Hide was finished, he dropped the washcloth onto the floor and crawled into the bed. 

The blonde boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and pulled him close to himself. He nuzzled his nose in Kaneki’s hair and placed his hand over the boy’s heart so he could feel the beat. They stayed like this for awhile until Hide heard faint, soft snores from Kaneki. Hide smiled.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy sorry if this was bad but it was my first real smut that I actually finished. I'm open for requests if anyone's interested.
> 
> check out my tumblr too if you want ig: http://softflowergirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
